The Last Gypsy
by Skyliere
Summary: When researching about the fallen country of Vanner, Twilight Sparkle and the ponies of ponyville are awakened by a cry in the night... Who are these strange brothers? And why have they come? It might be a question only the Princess can answer...
1. Prolouge: A plea in the night

It was a calm night, the stars shining brightly in the indigo canvas of the night like fireflies over a fog-laden pond. The peaceful little town of Ponyville was sleeping, all the windows darkened by the lack of light, the occupants all asleep in their snug beds. One window, however, was like a faint beacon in the night. With nothing but the candlelight to keep her company, Twilight Sparkle sat at her desk, violet eyes skimming over the words scrawled upon the book before her. It was a good read, really. Why else would she stay up to the late hours of the night? This book had been presented to her by Princess Celestia, following a request for another book on the history of Equestria. This certain volume was on the country of Vanner- a land long thought to be lost. It had been a mysterious land, spanning the Equestrian desert. The country had simply disappeared into the dunes, without a trace… This had been confirmed by Princesses Luna and Celestia, it had been so far back. Twilight became instantly aware that an entire country could not just .. Vanish. At least… not naturally. A soft glow illuminated both her horn and the page as she turned it, resuming her researching.

_Vanner's occupants were known to be larger than Ponies, with an anatomy similar to that of an Alicorn, though lacking both horn and wings. Hosting long manes and tails, the Horses, as they came to be called, earned the name "The Gypsy Caravans," in reference to the brightly dyed sashes and scarves they wore in accordance to the…_

The purple Unicorn's reading was interrupted by the sound of thundering hooves. At first, she thought it to be simply a few ponies out for a midnight run, frolicking and playing like little ponies do. But that was definitely not the case, as the desperate voice broke the peace of the town…

"_HELP! PLEASE- SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!"_


	2. Chapter One: Skye and Song Unfinished

Therewere strangers in the town tonight. Everypony was on edge, their eyes darting to and fro, smiles betraying their unease. These two were not like them, the one of them taller than Big Macintosh. They had disrupted the night, which was now early morning, with their cries and pleads. Or, one of them did at least.

AppleJack watched from the entrance of the barn, her waves of blonde hair untidy from a sleep ended too shortly. The two were in there, after Granny had offered up the old lean-to for their shelter. One lay limp in the hay, his sides rising and falling in an unnaturally weak pattern, ragged breaths occasionally broken by coughs or wheezes. He looked mighty ill… The other, the larger of the two, paced from left to right, glancing repeatedly down at his ailing companion. She was startled by a deep voice beside her.

"You best be getting' some sleep, Applejack. You an' yer' friend's be headin' to the Princess tomorrow, eeyup?"

Applejack looked up to see the largest member of their family- Big Macintosh- looming over her. She smiled softly. He may be twice her size, but by golly, he was such a considerate gent. She looked down and shoo kher head,

"Nah. I can't be letting' these poor folks on their lonesome. C'mon. I reckon they'd like some company."

Without further ado, both filly and Mustang trotted over to their unfortunate guests. The pacing one looked up as he heard hoof steps, before his gaze was directed to the two approaching him. His ears fell back lightly, mirrored by his hooves as he backed away a couple steps. It was not in hostility that he did this, but rather unease, and worry. He glanced down at his weak companion, before he was greeted.

"Howdy, stranger.. Do Y'all want anything to eat? To drink? I'm AppleJack, and this here's Big Macintosh."

He seemed to be calmed by her subtly cheerful tone, and pricked his ears. Big Macintosh felt a bit odd. It was the first time he had ever needed to look up at somepony. The stranger horse dipped his head slowly After a few seconds of thought, speaking in a quiet voice that seemed too tired, too saddened for one pony to handle.

"_I am Skye's Limit, and this is my brother, WindSong. It… is nice to meet you." _

Big Macintosh looked down at the one laying limp in the hay. WindSong, his name was. With a nod, He seemed to acknowledge the greeting, before AppleJack took the lead.

"Y'all must be hungry. I'll go get a meal made for ya'." She dipped her head and trotted off towards the house, trailed by Macintosh.

Skye's Limit looked back down at his brother, pressing his nose to the ill pony's cheek. His voice was threatened by tears as he felt the feverish heat burning through to his skin.

"_Please, Song…. Just one more night… Don't leave me…"_

It was a few minutes later that Applejack returned with Big Macintosh, who was pulling a small cart behind him. Lifting the contents in a red plaid blanket, AppleJack set it down in front of the foreign pony, offering a sympathetic smile.

"Here ya' 're, Skye. Eat up- there's plenty more, so don't be afraid to."

Skye's Limit nodded slowly, giving a quiet thank-you. He bent down to sniff the ripe, delicious-looking fruit on the opened sheet curiously.

"…_What is this?"_

AppleJack was puzzled. She looked at her brother, before tilting her head,

"What is what?"

"_This."_

Skye nudged the apple with his nose.

AppleJack was shocked.

"Why, it's an Apple! Y'all've never seen an Apple before!?"

Skye shook his head, frowning.

"_We can't grow much of anything in the desert."_

AppleJack just blinked. Desert? The only desert in Equestria was deserted! She looked at Big Mac, then back to Sky, Big Mac, Skye, before saying in a single-toned voice.

"I think we need'a get Twi'light Sparkle down here."


End file.
